playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chris Winters/@comment-2.223.157.98-20150326224910/@comment-108.243.45.167-20150327152834
I finished it. I'll tell you. Spoilers: he comes back from Thailand and it's the premire of the movie be shot with Megan. Megan is still after him. you guys go to dinner before heading to the movie premier and at the resturant an actor named Keegan walks by and Chria gets all weird, it's because he doesn't like Keegan. Trust me you're not going to either. After dinner you guys head to the red carpet and he finally introduces you two, as in people know he's in a relationship now. By the way it's also the very first time Chris has taken a date with him, usually he takes his mom. Finally inside the theater, Megan comes and tells Chris they have to go and announce the movie and Chris tells you to go find the seats. While your waiting for Chris someone sits in his seat, Keegan sits in his seat and starts talking to you and your mc doesn't like him, Keegan talks to you so you can convince chris to start in a movie with Keegan to which Keegan says that he will get you a part too, unless you want him working with someone he "likes" (Megan, but Chris doesn't veiw Megan that way). Keegan tells you to think about it. After the movie is over there is an after party, Chris is literally busy. Megan comes AGAIN to tell Chris they have to go talk to the director or someone, because they want to make more sequels to which Megan rubs it in your face by saying, "We'll be together for years". You're alone at the after party and your mc bites his or her lips because they were thinking about Keegan's offer, so they go find Keegan and he had said to forget about it but then your mc gave him some good reasons why he should still work with Chris. The mc is telling Keegan that Chria hasn't had it easy, and she accidentally spills that back at his hometown they call him Chris Wizards, Keegan says Chris can still have the roll after the mc little lecture. Keegan then proceeded to KISS our MC! You options I choosed to slap him, I didn't want to spend my diamonds to knee him where it hurts lol. Keegan did it on purpose too. Chris comes and tells you that it's time to leave the party because he needs to go promote the movie somewhere else so as you guys are headed to the airport your mc wants to tell Chris but Chris says that he just wants to spend some time with them before he leaves since he sidnt spens a lot of time with them during the day, they're making out on the way to the airport, finally at the airport your mc wants to tell him and as soon as you were about to tell him both of your phones ring and it's a link. The link is a article with a picture of Keegan kissing you and obviously the article doesn't say anything nice about you. Chris gets upset and he ask you why would you kiss Keegan after Chris has told you that he loves you, and are the first person to bring as a date to a movie premier? Your mc tries to explain that it wasn't you who kissed Keegan that Keegan kissed you, and Chris says so this photo is photoshopped? Why would you kiss Keegan after Chria told you he doesn't like him. The mc didn't kiss Keegan though! Chris is ready to leave and your mc says that they just want to say one thing, you have three options 1. I don't even like him 2. It's not what it seems and 3. I was just trying to help you, I clicked the second one. I forgot what he said but afterwards he said that he needs space. He gets in the plane and Megan asks him what's wrong and he just brushes past her. Megan comes down to talk to you and says this. THAT HER PLAN WORKED! Megan planned everything that's how the photo got out and the reasons she's doing it is because chris doesn't deserve to be with someone like our mc aka no fame. Megan basically says that she'll be there to comfort him and laughs while walking back to the plane. Oh and it's raining! That's why it's called Winter Storm, it's storming. And that's where it ends! Now we have to wait if Megan plan worked and if Chris is gone forever. The ending had feels �� but I swear this better not be the end of mc and Chris. I like Chris and my mc together, and on top of that I've mostly spent my diamonds on his dates, so pb would be bogus to do that. Ughhhh worst date ever! ��